ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultraman Giz Episode 7: An Aquatic Alien
Title: An Aquatic Alien Characters The Aquatic Alien: Alien Liquid The Ultimate Evil: Gurnate The Light: Ultraman Giz Previously On Ultraman Giz Giz fights a giant bioweapon creation, Kraken, and narrowly wins. He also hears mysterious news from his dead parents... Prologue A saucer flew towards Earth. Its occupant was a blob of sentient liquid, watching as he approached his target. His master, Gurnate, would give him a pay raise if he just went, killed Ultraman Giz, and claimed the Earth for his master. The object entered the atmosphere, and silently slipped under the sea. A periscope then peered toward the nearest island... Chapter 1 Submarine Test At Vulcan Base, Kyotaro and Cathy were conducting a test of a new vehicle, a submarine. Carl and Pedro were monitoring from the tower, which overlooked the crater and ocean. All was going well. Suddenly, Cathy's skin turned blue. Her eyes glowed, then she said "I am Alien Liquid, and I will defeat you and claim this world for Gurnate." "What!?" yelled both Kyotaro and Giz in one voice. Then, Cathy's color returned to normal and she passed out. Kyotaro managed to pilot the submarine back to shore. Cathy went to the infirmary, and Kyotaro drank a cup of hot tea to calm his nerves, and after doing so he went to bed. Gurnate chats with Liquid In the Dark Area, Gurnate and Liquid were talking over hot tea about hard candies, angry cats, and how to defeat Giz. Liquid was explaining what Gurnate was getting by hiring him, and Gurnate was dredging up extra ideas. After a little while, Liquid rose "I must go enact my plan, Master, so I shall now leave." "Wait," said Gurnate "I have a small present. May it serve you well." He held out a ball of dark power. Liquid accepted it, said thank you, then disappeared. He failed to notice another dark figure nearby. Giz vs Liquid, Round 1 Liquid appeared in downtown Tokyo. He began to sink the land, causing the ocean to cover it. W.H.A.M appeared out of a portal. Kyotaro shot Liquid in the back, but the bolts passed right through. Kyotaro then transformed into Giz. "Humanity will follow their dreams, we Ultraman will see to that." said Giz. Giz attacked Liquid. His attacks passed right through. Liquid punched Giz in the Color Timer. Giz went flying. A few energy bolts hit him in the same spot. Giz's color timer began to blink. Liquid then fired a ball of water. Giz vanished. Kyotaro limped on the ground below. The others retreated as Liquid vanished. Chapter 2 Giz's Cover Blown Kyotaro was reciving medical treatment in the infirmary. His cuts were deep, and bleeding heavily. "How'd you do this?" asked Johnny, touching a big gaping wound on his shoulder. Kyotaro squeezed the edge of the table so hard that it was dented. "Isn't it obvious? He's probably Giz," said Cathy. "What would make you think that?!" asked Kyotaro. "All your wounds are in the same spots that Giz was hit by that alien," responded Carl "I tend to think Cathy is right." "Kyotaro, admit it," whispered a voice inside his head. "Giz? Are you alright?" asked Kyotaro in his mind. He then turned to the others. "Yes, I am one with Ultraman Giz, the elemental hero from Nebula X-31." said Kyotaro. "Why didn't you tell us earlier?" asked the captain. "Because, Giz didn't want you all to worry about me," said Kyotaro. "It's all right! But for now, let's get to the point where we can fight Liquid!" said Pedro. Everyone else cheered, then began to do so. Giz's Aqua Fu Training In Giz's Ultra Pocket, a dimension similar to those used by ultras of the Orion Continuity, Giz was training himself. He needed to master the ancient art of Aqua Fu, which would allow him to enter Aqua Mode. He fought armies of monsters conjured up by his mind. Finally, he was able to turn his hands blue. It was a start, if a poor one. It would be quite some time before he gained mastery... Giz vs Liquid, Round 2 Alien Liquid was attacking Cape Town, South Africa. A good many buildings had sunk underwater before W.H.A.M arrived. Kyotaro raised the Beta Spark. A yellow light shone, and Giz rose to face Liquid. He felt much better. A bunch of energy bombs were fired by Liquid, but Giz deflected them. He then hit Liquid with a bunch of Karate Chops so fast that Liquid couldn't liquify before they hit him. Giz's Giz Crystal then glowed silver. His body began to glow blue... Chapter 3 Aqua Blast Around Giz's feet, small geysers of water, little bigger than 6 feet tall, began to blast out of the ground. They quickly grew into geysers the size of Yellowstone's Old Faithful. A curtain of water rose up between the geysers. Inside, the vortex began to fill. Giz was quickly covered by swirling water. It washed away all his colors except Silver and Blue. Then, Sea Green appeared. Outside, Liquid fired bolts at the water wall. Suddenly, the curtain was launched at him. Liquid flew back several city blocks, then landed on his rear end. Giz stood there, all silver, blue and sea green. "This...is Aqua Mode!" said Giz It's Curtains for Liquid Giz punched Liquid in the stomach. Liquid liquefied, and flew around Giz. Giz turned his arm into elemental water, and whacked Liquid out of the sky. Liquid fled into the nearby ocean. Giz liquefied. Liquid was halfway to Antartica, when he was stopped by a wall of solid water. Giz's uppercut to the jaw blew him into space. Giz then flew up above Liquid. His legs glowed. Giz liquefied. He turned into a spear made of elemental water, and fell towards Liquid. "Aqua Kick, Watery Finish Strike!" Liquid landed on Table Mountain near Cape Town, and exploded. W.H.A.M all cheered. Epilouge Gurnate was sitting in his lair of darkness. He was with another evil, planning to destroy Giz and Reuz. Suddenly, Gurnate concentrated darkness. Ketaros added some of his power. A new figure stood up. "Welcome, Yami. I would think you understand your mission." The figure grinned "Of course. I strive to please my masters." Evil laughing filled the area. Next time on Ultraman Giz Get ready to meet another universe's ultraman, in an epic crossover! Category:Ultraman Giz Episodes Category:DucantheChoju